100 mots pour des pirates
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Une série de drabble sur des dialogues, des ships inattendues
1. Jack and Angelica

**Une série de drabble 100 mots**

 **sur les ships que j'aime bien**

 **Une review ?**

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Jack Sparrow ! Siffla, Angélica devant lui.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas te faire confiance, ma belle !

-Je suis la fille unique de Barbe Noire, Jack ! Que vas-tu faire ?

Il sourit :

-Je vais m'emparer de son navire, et faire une mutinerie…

-Une mutinerie ? Tu es un lâche, un ivrogne et séduisant.

-Ma belle, ne recommence pas avec ça...Fit, Jack en caressant sa moustache.

-Tu me saoules, Jack. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Barbe Noire te garde vivant. Se plaignit-elle, en haussant les épaules dans la soute de navire.

-Ma belle, tu crois en tes mensonges, Angélica. Ma pauvre.

Angélica fronça ses sourcils devant le beau Jack Sparrow :

-Jack..

-Angélica..

-Jack, ne m'embrasse pas...S'il te plaît.

-Angélica, tu es si diabolique !

-Tu es fourbe, Jack ! Un MENTEUR !

Jack l'embrassa sur ses lèvres fines..


	2. Jack and Will

**Une série de drabble 100 mots**

 **sur les ships que j'aime bien**

 **Une review ?**

* * *

 **[ Jack / Will ]**

* * *

Will lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne supporte plus d'entendre Jack Sparrow qui ne cesse de parler depuis l'aube. Sur les flots, Will regarde Calypso de dos avec une légère quiétude. Dans l'antre de Davy Jones, c'est la chaleur absolue. Il n'y a pas un brin d'air dans cet océan calme. Subitement, l'ancien forgeron tourne son regard vers sa future femme qui s'éloigne de lui. Oui.

Will a fait des mauvaises actions depuis le retour de Lord Cutler Beckett. Il se sent un peu coupable depuis son retour. Péniblement, il se mord la lèvre derrière le dos de Jack Sparrow.

Il secoue sa tête et n'entend pas la voix de Jack :

-Quelque chose ne va pas mon gars ?

-Rien, Jack ! Fiche-moi, la paix ! Siffle,l'ancien forgeron.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Oooohh...Je vois.

-Dit quoi ? Parfois, tu m'énerves Jack ! s'énerve Will.

Jack fait un léger sourire sarcastique envers son camarade…

* * *

 **Une review ?**

 **Merci, d'avoir lu !**


	3. Jack and Hector

"C'est mon bateau !" S'exclame, Jack devant Hector.

"Non, c'est mon navire !" Reprends, ce dernier, en se mettant en face de lui.

"C'est faux !"

"C'est vrai !"

"C'est faux !" Dit Hector en insistant sur le "faux".

"C'est vrai !" Termine Jack en s'approchant de son visage.

"Bon, ça suffit ! On en a marre de vous entendre disputer !" Dit, Pintel en haussant le ton.

Les deux capitaines lancent un regard d'étonnement envers Pintel :

"Désolé, je retourne à ma place."

"Tu as bien joué." Complimente, Ragetti.

"Merci, c'est gentil." Répond Pintel, en souriant devant son meilleur ami.

Jack, le singe lève son petit doigt vers Pintel :

"Merci, Jack."

"Moi ? " Dit Jack, en regardant Pintel en haussant son sourcil gauche.

"Pas toi, mais le singe." Dit, Pintel en rectifiant le concerné.

"Je vois… Dommage, j'ai envie d'une belle pomme…"

Hector roule des yeux et donne une cacahuète à Jack, son singe.


	4. Lize and James

-James?

-Elizabeth, je vous aime !

-Pardon?

-Je vous aime dès le premier jour, que je vous ai vu.

-James, vous travaillez pour Beckett! Vous avez choisi votre camps, et moi, le mien.

-Je voulais regagnez votee coeur! Je vous aime!

-Moi, pas !Pere est mort ! Annonce -t-elle.

-Non, bafouille -t-il, il est à Londres!

-Je reste avec mes hommes, major.


	5. Liz and James

—Elizabeth est-ce que ça va ? Lui, demanda son père.

—Oui, père. Ca va, je te remercie. Mais, je veux sauver Will !

—Non, ces pirates ne sont que des vauriens ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

—Il risque de mourir pour moi ! Se plaint-elle, entre ses lèvres vibrantes.

— **NON !** protesta, le gouverneur Swan. Tu n'iras pas..

—Commodore ? S'il vous plaît, en cadeau mariage..

Le concerné se tourne vers sa future épouse, les yeux surpris :

—Vous acceptez ma demande ? Elizabeth ?

—Oui, James…


	6. Jack and Gibbs

« Jack, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? » Demanda, la voix grave de son fidèle marin.

« Rien, monsieur Gibbs ! Juste une nouvelle chasse aux trésors.. »

« Super, on chasse quoi cette fois-ci ? Un navire maudit ? Des sirènes ? »

« Ton enthousiaste me fait plaisir Gibbs ! » S'exclama, le pirate en regardant l'océan.

« Jack, tu as le Black Pearl. Barbossa est mort, tu peux être tranquille ! »

Jack n'en fut pas convaincu de ses paroles, car Hector trouva toujours une solution pour se sortir des griffes de la faucheuse de son destin :

« Hector sera toujours là, où pas. » Fit, Jack en tirant sur son singe immortel.

«Joshamme Gibbs ? » appela une voix familière derrière eux, « Où est le rhum? »

Le concerné se retourna vers l'interlocuteur et lui répondit d'une voix grave :

« Mon gars, tu veux du rhum, engage-toi auprès de Jack.. »

« Qui es-tu mon gars ? » S'exclama, le capitaine de ce navire sombre.

« Je suis à la recherche de Will, capitaine Sparrow ! »


	7. Lizzie and James

« Elizabeth, puis-je vous parlez ? » demanda, James, l'air lucide.

« Oui, James. Vous m'en voulez encore que j'ai choisi Will au lieu de vous ? »

« J'ai tourné, la page. Elizabeth. Je ne suis plus amoureux de vous... »

« Oh, je vois. Will me manque beaucoup. J'ignore ce que Jack lui a fait... »

« Il se moque de vous depuis le début. Il a envoyé votre fiancé au Hollandais Volant. »

« Le quoi ? » fit-elle, l'air surprise.

James leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit d'une voix différente :

« Ne faites pas semblant, Elizabeth. Vous connaissez parfaitement l'histoire de Hollandais Volant. »

« Ce ne sont que des histoires James. Je n'y crois pas une seconde. » Se justifia-t-elle, en souriant.

« Vous mentez toujours aussi mal, princesse...N'oubliez pas que je vous connais Elizabeth. »

« Vous avez changé, James. Pas en bien. En tous cas... » remarqua-t-elle,


	8. Jack and Lizzie

Elizabeth pensa à son amour qui était prit au piège de Davy Jones, il y a quelques jours. Jack se mit à côté d'elle puis il lui offrit une bouteille de rhum avec le sourire aux lèvres :

« Je déteste le rhum, Jack ! » Siffla-t-elle, entre ses dents.

«Vous n'avez jamais goutté au rhum, Lizzie. Je ne vous ai pas trompé au sujet de Will. »

« Will est sur ce bâteau maudit à cause de vous ! James me l'a dit ! »

« Voyons, Lizzie...Je croyais que vous n'aimez plus ce cher Norrington ? »

« En effet, mais je l'écoute toujours Jack...Il est toujours fidèle à mon père, je crois... »

« Mmmh... »fit le capitaine du navire, « toujours aussi naïve... »

« Je préfère être naïve que d'être infidèle à Will. Je l'aime et je donnerai ma vie pour lui. »

Suite à ces mots, Lizzie but l'alcool avec un mouvement vif...


End file.
